


A Good Team

by FallenQueen2



Series: Writer's Month 2019 [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cody is the baby whisperer, Day 6, Don't copy to another site, Kids, M/M, Obi-Wan and Cody Babysit, Obi-Wan is the toddler whisperer, Writers month 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: Writer’s Month Day 6Word Prompt: KidsFandom: Star Wars: The Clone WarsPairing: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Cody





	A Good Team

“Uh, General?” Cody wasn’t trained to flounder; he was steadfast at the worst of time. This, however, was nothing that Cody was trained for and he found himself terrified. 

“You’re going fine Cody, just make sure to support the babe’s head,” Obi-Wan said sounding serene even with numerous toddlers from the Crèche clinging to his limbs, demanding his attention. Cody watched as Obi-Wan dramatically fell to the ground, aided by the Force of course, much to the amusement of the children who believed they had felled a Jedi Master.

Cody found him elf smiling at the natural way his General was sinking into the role of caretaker when in the presence of children, of the future of the Jedi. Cody blinked when a small hand pressed against his chin making him look down at the swaddled babe he was holding stiffly in his arms. It was a humanoid female with cute tufts of brown hair sticking out from under the blanket. Her eyes were a dark brown as she puffed up her chubby cheeks she blew a spit bubble at the Commander. 

Cody adjusted his hold, cradling her protectively against his chest as he bounced in a way that came out of nowhere, but it seemed to content the babe. Cody smiled when he heard a cute, high little yawn and the soft skin of the babe rub against his neck and her little hand curl into the collar of his shirt. 

Cody supported her bottom and gently rubbed her back as he swayed, allowing her to drift off to sleep without another noise of compliant. Cody looked up to check back in with his General and blinked in slight confusion.

“What?” Cody kept his voice low as not to disturb the sleeping child on his chest. Obi-Wan was sitting on the floor, numerous children sitting on his lap and babbling away while another few were intensely braiding his red hair, but Obi-Wan had his focus totally on Cody and had a strangely fond look on his face. 

“It’s nothing Cody, just… You’ll be a good father one day I think,” Obi-Wan whispered and Cody’s cheeks burned at the praise and then an image flashed in his mind.

It was of him and Obi-Wan, cuddling and cooing at a swaddled bundle in his General’s arms, both flushed and happy. 

“I think you will be too General,” Cody whispered back, unsure because he wanted that image to be true one day but the Jedi Code…

“We make such a good team after all Cody,” Obi-Wan said simply with a knowing wink at Cody before his attention was brought back to the kids surrounding him. Cody watched for a bit longer as he swayed, feeling the girl’s breath gentle and warm against the skin of his neck. 

“Yes, we do… Obi-Wan,” Cody murmured as he rested his cheek against the top of the babe’s head, closing his eyes for a moment just enjoying the moment in the crèche with Obi-Wan.


End file.
